A SWAT AND A RENAMON
by Commander Bolt
Summary: This story takes place in the year 2023. This story is about a Officer who gets brought to the digiworld to help save it and the earth from a over whelming darkness that is coming. But can he protect the both worlds he will need help from old friends, new allies, and powerful technology.
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to there respectful owners. This story normally takes place in from my character point of view but sometimes from a third person perspective there will probably be a lemon later on in the story.

I walk in the room wearing what seem to be modified SWAT gear that is jet black with blue markings.

Me: Hello there names Commander Bolt but just call me chase and this is Alexa my digimon/ girl friend.

Alexa appears out of nowhere behind him

Alexa: Hello im Alexa nice to meet you readers.

Me: well now that the greetings are out of the way lets get to the story.

Alexa: Agreed.

CHAPTER 1: A MYSTERIOUS PACKAGE. 

The time is 10:00am and its pouring rain out, a man in a suit of light swat armor with a camera on the side of his helmet is racing down a mountain with a thick forest.

My POV:

"Huff huff huff" almost down chat, might just beat my new record. "I see the finish line up ahead a few of my friends are there waiting at my truck under a big tree so I start to sprint." Ill be there in a second.

"As I'm sprinting a bolt of lightning suddenly strikes 35ft away causing me to trip and fall into the mud." Rahhhhh mother fucker that hurt. "My friends who were by the truck run over to me."

All you alright, said Kristain. Yeah I'm fine the lightning bolt just startled me. Chase you look like your covered in shit, said Luke. Yeah well how about you have some shit too. "I throw mud at Luke who's face is now covered in mud." ugh what the hell man, why did you do that, says Luke. Because you deserved it. Hes kinda right you did deserve it, say Kristian. Hmph whatever lets get out of this rain im almost soaked, says Luke. Can you help me up though. "Luke offers his hand I grab it and he pulls me up Then I open up the chat on my HUD (heads up display) and I see that several people in the chat asking if I'm alright." Yeah I'm fine guys probably just bruised my leg. "A donation appears from Instagram-er named angel_el_renamon the donation says "here you go bud hope you had a good trip see you next fall."Yeah yeah again with the jokes you said that last time fell. "I start walking towards my truck where my friends are already at." So Luke and Kristian what brings you to South Carolina?

Don't you know what day it is? Kristian asked. Umm not really… WAIT TO DAYS MY BIRTHDAY! Owww my ears man what the hell did you have to scream, said Luke. No but I got excited so did you guys get me something? Umm yeah actually we left it at house because we didn't want to ruin the wrapping paper in the rain, said Kristian. Alright lets go then did you guys walk or drive here from my house? We walked, said Luke. Alright then one of you take my keys and drive us home in my truck I have to sit in the back im covered in mud. Ill do it, said Luke. Alright hear you go. "I hand my keys to Luke and get in the back of my truck and we start driving to my house."

10 MINUTES LATER.

A black truck comes to a fast halt just in front of a 1 story house on cleared out area in forest the the clearing is slightly raised.

Well were here, says Luke "who was in a happy mood after driving the truck like 60mph in the rain on a rough road. He looks over to Kristian who is wide eyed and has a death grip on the dash board. Then he looks at me who just looks back happily because I like to go fast." Well im gonna go get cleaned up come on. "I walk up to the door of my house and see a two boxes the first box is 4 foot wide and 3 foot tall. The other is small and is rectangular but the box is made of some sort of metal with a cool lightning pattern." Hey I thought you guys said there was a box not boxes. "Kristian and Luke come up behind me" What do you mean 2 there is only o… that's not ours, says Kristian. Then who is it from? No one else is here. Try looking for a name, Luke said. "I pick it up and flip and turn it around yet I cant find anything until I find a symbol on the top right corner it looks like a blue circle with a with blue lightning bolt on the inside of the circle the rest of the inside is jet black, I look at it then I look at my combat gloves and its the same exact symbol." huh that's strange it has the same symbol that use to mark my stuff with. Maybe one of your Swat buddies left for you, said Luke. No cant be only I use this symbol. "I open the chat up again on my HUD and see if they have any ideas a message from Firekicker129 says maybe its a ghost or someone playing a prank, Stormtrooper942 says that maybe one of my followers sent it and wanted to remain unknown, angel_el_renamon say that he thinks its from a secret admirer." Well those are all good guess but there's no foot prints by it when I found it or rain on it, its very confusing. Hey chase can we go inside im starting to get cold from being wet, Kristian said. Huh oh shit I almost forgot what I was doing. "I stand up and open the door to my house."

Well im gonna go get changed there are towels for you guys in the hall closet but can you guys get the presents and put them in the living room. "They both nod and go about there business. I head around the house to my garage and take off all the muddy swat gear and throw it in bin labeled dirty equipment. I then head inside keeping my helmet on but I shut off the camera and slide the built in HUD/glasses that I put in my helmet up. I then proceed to my room not before asking my friend if they wanted anything. I turn to go to my room but the present with the cool lightning design catches my attention. I pick it up and bring it in my room, the walls in my room are colored a lightish blue with posters of the my OC Alexa the renamon some of the pictures are some what lude but none cross the mature line. I close the door and sit down in a wooden stool next to my bed because im still wet." Alright lets see whats inside this mystery present. "I take the top off with ease since it had a lid."… Well that's cool. "Inside the box was a digivice and a strap to put it on at the bottom of the box was a picture of a bunch of digimon that I recognize few of them one of them is angels OC from Instagram the another is a dorulumon with a black mane and a few other digimon that were other digimon in the back round was a village by a really huge lake I couldn't see the edge of, they were holding up a sign saying happy birthday the picture looked like a real picture." Wow that really cool it looks so realistic but its not I mean they aren't real sadly hmm. "I put the picture down and take my clothes off except my underwear and go and take a shower."

3rd PERSON POV

Chase leaves the room suddenly the digivice turns on and pulls up a radar of some sorts a dot on it can be seen it seems very close to the center. Outside the storm starts to get worse lightning becomes more frequent an amber alert appears on chase phone saying there is a massive storm warning. Luke and Kristian say good bye to chase and leave because they don't want to get stuck in his house they chase tells them to take his cat just in case he's called to go duty.

3 ½hour later

MY POV

"Im sitting on my couch playing Call of duty with angel and were winning" HELL YEAH EAT LEADDDDDD! "I had just gotten a minigun from a care package I had stolen." That's it chase were almost to 100 kills just a few more, Angel says. I know right. "Suddenly the phone rings I go over and pick it up." Hello? This is a message for any law enforcement units, we need assistance with an extremely high terrorist threat, I hang up the phone and go over to my head set and tell angel I got to go because I've been called in for a terrorist threat I assure that its nothing and they probably just want to see how fast people can get there. " I run to my garage and go to get my SWAT gear but remember its really dirty, but I just remebered my boss telling me in a emergency like this I could use some of my own gear as long as it is approved to be used as armor, so run to my room and grab my heavy armor Swat suit that uses a Steal Allow but was designed to be light weight and flexible, I put it on but before I leave I see the digivice that I got for my birthday I take it and the piece to attach it to my right fore arm." I think it suits my quite nice. "I go out the door get in my truck and go to where the emergency was called.

Me: Well ill see you later

Angel belongs to angel_el_renamon.


	2. Chapter 2

All character go to there respectful owners.  
Alexa and other Oc's that I have not given the name of who they belong to are mine.  
Angel belongs to angel_el_renamon on Instagram.

Me: Well don't you guys just love pranks I mean there just so fun to do it to people who make so much drama and get upset. And when you have some spare pink paint and people who have fur that take a long time to smooth out and wash and love to make it soft who decided to take a hiking trip with there friends without me are just the perfect victims. "Off in the distance a loud splash can be heard and several people can be heard yelling in surprise."

Alexa and angel: CHASSEEEEE YOUR DEAD!

Me: Hahaha you cant get me if im not there "I say through a walkie talkie, while im in on the mountain looking down at them though my snipers scope. But then they teleport."Huh where did they go.

Alexa: "wispers" did you forget we could teleport short distances we can see.

Me: "scared" uhhh quick start the story.

Chapter 2 A WHAT A STRANGE DIVICE  
"Sometime later At an abandon factory the place is swarming with police and it is still storming.  
I pull my truck up and officer stops me and was gonna tell me to turn around but I show him my police ID and tells me to park where the rest of the police force parked. I get out of my truck and grab all my equipment and ammo and extra things I might need" Hmm lets see ill take my compact sniper just in case ill also bring my AR-15. "I head over to my commander and ask whats going on. Right now there is a potential terrorist threat we were about to send in a Swat team come on there over here, said Commander Shade. Yes sir. "We head over to the squad and greet each other." Hey whats that on your arm it looks like a really big fit bit, said one of the other SWAT members. Its a digivice I got today for my birthday. Oh ok happy birth "but before he could finish the commander said to move in."

A 20 minutes later  
We have had several fire fights but killed 2 guys and took 10 prisoners.

"The clatter of guns can be heard, bullets are flying everywhere. Bang bang bang" Commander we need to try a different route there's to many guys here. "I stand up and shot 2 guys in the leg causing them the fall and get knocked out." I know, everyone fall back to the security room, said the Commander. Ill lay down cover fire. "I stand up with 2 other guys and start to fire at the enemies, they take cover and we run down the hall." Did everyone make it? Yeah I think so, said SWAT officer Shimmer. Commander what do we do now, asked one of the Sergeants. "While they start talking I notice that the camera feed is still up, I go over to the monitor and start looking through it, I keep flipping through then I stop." Oh my god. "everyone looks at me confused but then look at the screen and there eyes go wide as well, on the screen is 10 hostages building a bomb of some sorts." Sir we got to stop them. I know but we cant get through that door there are to many people, says the commander.  
What about through an air vent this is a factory so there pretty big, says the Sargent. We could but we would need distraction at the door, says the commander. What about me and shimmer we both are wearing the lightest armor. Hmm ok but be careful there is a vent over there, says the commander. Alright come on shimmer. "We enter the vent a Navigation tool on my HUD lets me see where were going so we start to navigate the vents, but as we navigate the vents I take a look on my arm and see a what looks like a radar and its shows 2 dots, is directly in front of me the other is is a dot that's kinda faded and is where my team should be, I stop and ask shimmer to stop as well when we stop the dot stops moving." Hey chase is something wrong, asked shimmer. No nothings wrong but this digivice thing on my arm has a radar thing on it and its shows you as a dot and someone else where the Swat team is its very confusing. "I look at shimmer he looks kinda nervous." Shimmer are you ok I didn't mean to make you nervous or anything. No its alright lets keep moving, said shimmer. Ok. "we continue on towards where the hostages are being kept and I forget about what happened... a few minutes pass and were now looking down at the room" Alright how do what do this with are signature move the blinding smoke or just a normal flash bang. Hmm I want do are signature since we haven't done it in a while, shimmer said. Alright then I've got the smoke grenade. And I've got my stun grenade, said shimmer. Alright on my mark 3, 2, 1, go. "We throw are grenades down at the enemies and they become stunned and cant see I then jump down and start helping the hostages into the vent and shimmer knocks out the stunned enemies." alright that's the last hostage lets defuse this bomb and go you have to do it because your a better hacker than me. Roger that, says shimmer "But then we hear what sounds like a humming then a guy wearing plated armor walks through the door with two fuel canisters on his back and a flame thrower. SHIT TAKE COVER. "We both prop a metal table on its side just as flames hit the side of it." What do we do, asked shimmer. Hmm ill distract him you disable that bomb. "I get up and run away from the area the bomb is at." Hey ugly over here. "the guy with the flame thrower tries to shoot a flame at me but he misses and then I try to shoot him but his armor is to strong on the front." miss me miss me now you gotta kiss me. "while this is happening shimmer has gotten up and started to defuse the bomb again, but once he defused it made really loud beep and the guy with the flame thrower noticed him and turned to shoot him, but just as he was about to shoot I ran in front of shimmer and suddenly the digivice glowed and blue holographic shield came out of it and surrounded us like a bubble, but neither of us saw it because we shut are eye tight, then we opened are eyes and see that were alive and that the flame thrower guys is on the ground dead because are team had gotten passed the door. Oh my god how are we alive. I I I don't know I thought we were goners.  
"shimmer hides his hand in his pocket which had been glowing." Alright im gonna head home im tired. "we all go outside and start to head to where we want to go I get in my truck and start to drive home.

Time: 5:05pm  
How am I alive its like something or someone protected me but who or what? "I start to see lightning more frequently, I yawn very loudly and start to fell very tired, my eyes start to shut but I realize whats happening become wide awake again." Damit I just want to rest. "I see a camping spot on the side of a lake I like to camp at so I stop and get out of my truck the rain stopped a while ago its just a little windy and there a lot of lightning the sky, I go over to a tree and sit down and start draw a picture of Alexa and me." hmm this is starting to look good "I see that angel asked me how did it go so I get in a phone call with him and I tell him what happened." Wow your lucky to be alive man we should hang out sometime, says angel. Yeah but you wont except my money that offer you so you can get a plane ticket any ways I've got to go just want some quiet now talk later. Alright see ya, says angel. "I hang up." Well what to do now. "The storm has almost passed except the sky is still really stormy." Hmmm well this is nice. "I look at the lake and watch the waves rise and fall its very peaceful, Suddenly a huge orb of light and appears out of no where and starts to suck me in." AHHHH HELL NO! "I grab on to the door of my truck and try to pull myself in but its really hard but I get in and slam the door." Shit shit what do I do, I should be safe in here its not like it can suck the truck innnn... "the truck suddenly jerks and starts get sucked in" Oh no! "As it nears the bright light it gets hard to see, I hit my head on the dash and get knocked.

Me: Well this took a long time to write. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy will be doing a few chapters later.

Alexa: Ill see you soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Things Look Different Here

Me: "Pops out of a huge box full of pink packaging peanuts." Well hello again it seems that Alexa and Angel are currently still angry at me because I dumped paint on them. Any way in this chapter were gonna finally meet a digimon. Hang on got to get back in the box. "Gets back in and close the box."

Start the chapter.

If any of you have a digimon OC that wouldn't mind me borrowing or a ideas for digimon that should be enemies or allies or something else please leave a comment, note or DM whatever works for you I just really dont have a lot of characters also if they seem too overpowered I will change them to be a bit fair.

ANGELS POV

Place: Stone town, digiworld/Time:8:00pm /Date 02/14/2023

"It is very stormy out and angel is sitting on a swing bench on his house which is a log cabin around the outside of the town a Black and white renamon with dark green gloves and black camo army pant with duel eagles walks up to the cabin." Hello Axl. Hello angel so how is chase, asked Axl who is now sitting next to him. Hes good almost died in by a flame thrower but something stopped the flame from killing him. Was it shimmer or shade there both on his team, asked Axl. No I talked to both of them and they say they dont know what happened shimmer was right behind him. What about that digivice we sent him maybe that protect him, said Axl. No couldn't a digivice cant do that let alone a digivice that isn't active. Well what if he activated it some how or a digimon activated it he might have a strong digimon partner that we don't know about, said Axl. Well that could happened hmm maybe when he was almost struck by lightning the current stayed in his suit or something and then zapped it with a a lot of electricity. "A loud noise of something crashing can be hear somewhere far not to far away on the mountain." What was that? What was what I didn't hear anything other than the thunder. " Angel stands up and looks into the the dark night he sits back down because he cant see anything even with night vision." hmm guess it was just thunder.

My POV

Place: Unknown/Time: Unknown/Date: 02/15/2023

Uhhh what happened? "I start to wake up and realize im not in my truck anymore, instead im in a dense forest with big trees and a few bushes, I look up and realize im hanging from a branch because of my bag." Were the hell am I need to get down from here in case there are enemies in the area. " I look down and im about 10ft from the." Shit that's a big fall. "I look around for an alternative way down but see none." Fuck well I could try to yell for help but would give away my position….. fuck it. "I unsheath my machete from my bottom leg and chop the branch off." YOLO! " I fall to the ground badly injuring my right leg from the fall and the branch falling on it." ahhhhh fuck fuck fuck that hurts owowowow I think it might be cracked. "I try to get up and put weight on it but it hurts to much and I fall back down." ahh ow I cant put weight on it at the moment. "Then I remember the branch." hmm maybe I can use as a crutch its straight and kinda strong and there some tape in my bag to strap it to my leg. "A few minutes go by I tape the branch to my leg and take some pain killers to ease the pain" Well that should do it. " I get up and try to walk and the crutch holds my weight." What to do now, hmm I should try to find my truck it has food and weapons. "I look around to my left is a river, behind me is a mountain, to my right is just trees, in front is smoke from what could be a village, the I decide to go to the mountain, I go over to my helmet but when I go to pick it I find a bunch of track from some small animal I look at where they lead and they appear to be all over this clearing like it was searching for something. I look in the helmet and see a few pieces of blue fur" Huh what animal has blue hair, I better get moving who knows whats out here. " I decide that my best luck would be to go to the mountain to look for my truck, I sheath my machete and pull out my Pistol that I normally have on me and load armor piercing rounds in it." All right lets go.

Angels POV

"Angel and Axl meet up outside his house and are about to go into the forest when a black renamon with red gloves walks up to them" Where are you two going, Black says in a questioning voice. Were going into the forest because angel heard something crash but I told him it was probably thunder but he not sure it was, says Axl. Mind if I tag along im really bored, asked Black. Umm sure the more the merrier. "They start to head into the forest"

30minutes later

Angel we've been looking for a while now there is nothing out here, says Axl. Im sure I heard something maybe if we split up well find some thing, ill take to the river and look around there, Axl you should go to the left and head to the mountain, Black take the center all of us will meet at the mountain. "The split up and start to search making there way to the mountain.

Blacks POV

"Black reaches a clearing that has a lot of tracks." Well it would appear someone was here recently too.

"He starts looking for anything that can give a clue as to what was here, he finds blue fur from a viximon and a wallet. Hmm well this is certainly someones. "He opens the wallet to find 30 buck and a SWAT ID which reads Chase Wilson, Call sign: Bolt." Well chase hope your good at hiding cause here I come.

Angels POV

"Angel can be seen standing next to a Big truck." How the hell did this get here it looks familiar. "Axl come out of the forest and sees the truck." Wow someone had too much to drink is there anyone in it, asked Axl. I don't know I Just got hear too but ill check I the front. "As angel tries opening the door he sees its jammed so he tries to pull it apart but to no avail its to strong" Hey Axl this isnt opening what should we do? Did you try breaking it off, asked Axl. No but Ill try it now POWER PAW. "His start to burn blue and he tries punching the door but as soon as he touches it electrocutes him" Owwwwww shit that hurts. What happened, asked Axl. It shocked me and now my arms really num. Well then I guess we should wait for who ever owns it come to think of it you kinda deserved it because you dont have permission to open it, says Black. What do you mean you asked me if I tried breaking it, rahh whatever wheres Black?

My POV

"I can be seen on ledge with a pair of binoculars" Hmm well I can see the forest now but where is my car, hmmm wait whats that. "I can see on a ledge below me that kid and some sorta creature are backing to the edge away from a group of weird creatures with clubs, I look for away to help them but I cant reach them with my leg injured but then I notice that I still have my grenade belt on from the previous mission." How did I forget about this umm ok lets see explosive, smoke uhhh here we go flash, KID CLOSE YOUR EYES QUICKLY! " the kid looks up and sees me throw something down and understands whats about to happen and covers the creature eyes next to him as well as his and turns away, a klink can be heard and all the green things look at it, FLASH the grenade explodes in and gives off a big light that cause the the green things to go blind, the kid opens his eye and seeing an opportunity to escape makes a run for it." good he got away now for me to the same "I turn only to be knocked down by a fire blast." ahh fuck. "look back down where the fire ball came from and to see the creatures can see again and were shooting at me again." oh shit I gotta go. "I start to walk as fast as I can away with an injured leg but they start climbing up and get closer." shit shit this ain't good I need to find cover. " I see another fire ball wiz past me I turn and shoot at the thing that threw it my bullet hits its chest and he gets knocked down, I keep running but up ahead is a ledge with a steep drop and I stop just before it" shit dead in. " I turn around and see 6 creatures start to close on me." STAY BACK IM WARNING YOU I WILL SHOOT! "They start to laugh as if thinking it wont do anything I fire at one them that starts to come closer it hurts him badly but he gets up and starts running at me I then fire 3 shots into his head killing him, but then the other 5 see this and start running" Come on then lets fight! "I fire again but then a noise that no one likes to hear from there gun, CLICK CLICK CLICK." Oh no I used up all my ammo on the last mission. "I drop my gun and pull out my machete and try to defend my self but there are to many of them I start to back to the edge one of them hits my right leg which is injured breaking the bone." AAHHHHH FUCKKKK. "They continue to try to hurt me I manage to knock out 2 but the other 3 prove to be too much just as they were about to knock me off the edge, a blue ball head butts into the creature causing it to fall down, it then stand in front of me as if protecting me but the creatures didn't seem bothered I try to go over to it but all I can do is crawl I pull out my knife because my machete was knocked out of my hands, but the kid and creature from before appear and attack the last 3 causing them to retreat and run the 2 that were knocked out are up and running, I fall to the ground and pass out from exhaustion.

ME: Well owch that hurt a lot I wonder who those people were that saved me.

Angel: Why did I have to get electrocuted?

Me: Because its funny.

Black belongs to Black_Renamon

Also again if any of you have any ideas for 5 human kids and 5 digimon for them tell me in the comment or whatever way you can contact me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sometimes its hard to put the past behind.

Me: "You see me walk in wearing a something similar to what a taomon wheres except the the hat is a ODST helmet and the clothing isn't really long and is fitting around smooth steal under it, and behind me enter a Taomon and Daomon both are noticeably female(this probably self explanatory) and there robes are normal there but with Black lined with blue."

Me: Hello there, and welcome back to the story I like to introduce you to my two friends here

Shade(the daomon) and shimmer(the taomon)

Shimmer and shade: Greetings "they both say in sync."

Me: Shimmer and shade are part of my digimon team with Alexa

Shimmer: What about DigiThunder aren't you gonna to tell them?

Me: Eh maybe later.

Shade: Well lets get on with the story now and dont forget to leave a comment.

Blacks POV

Place: edge of a cliff/ Time: 5:00pm/ Date: 02/15/2023

Hmm well something definitely happened here but I don't exactly know what. "Black is looking around the edge of cliff which seemed to have had a recent battle." Well it looks like I was late to the party "he said to himself." Well no sense of staying here there nothing here and the scents are too old and mixed to tell where he went I hope he's alright. "Then he notices a small black rectangular box with a label on it." uhh it says un.. it.. tru.. ck.. ar., no that doesn't sound right. "He brushes some of the dirt off and picks it up." Ohhhhhh Unit Tracker D.T. Maybe I can use this. "He opens it and turns it on and the screen turns black with a faint blue text with a number of logs and with dates and locations." hmm this doesn't seem to have been used in a while, hhmm lets check the last data log. "He scrolls down the list and gets to the last one and it reads 11/18/2020, 6:00pm, USA." what was so important that he stopped logging? Lets see the recording. "He taps the play button and a video opens and starts play."

FLASH BACK

11/18/2020, 9:00pm, USA.

"A young boy around the age of 18 can be scene at a desk with a lot of different devices and a picture frame on the wall of him and a tall blue figure around the 2 is a heart." Oww fuck! Why wont this work I did all the math and science for it and made the blue prints but it still wont work. "He holds up a blue print at the top it reads in bold Lightning 1." Well I just finish it later. "He sits down in his chair and leans back in it and starts to read a book." Wait that's bull shit why did they have to kill him."I say commenting on the book." Knock Knock Knock. "The knocks appear to be coming from the door so he gets up and opens the door" Yes? "When I open the door there is no one there but the sound of crickets in the night." huh that's weird there's no one here am I hearing things… hmmm. "I shut the door and go back to my chair and start reading my book again time passes." Knock Knock Knock! "A loud knocking sound can be heard at the door." The hell what time is it. "Looks at the clock and its 10:13." Who is coming to my house at 10? "I go to the door and open but no ones there." IS ANYONE OUT THERE?

"I slam the door and go back to reading but then I hear a load crash in the backyard where my shed is." WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? "I pull out a pistol from a drawer and run outside to my shed." who ever is in there come out with your hands up or you will be shot! "No one comes out, I go to the door of the shed and yank it open and see a raccoon and run out and a bunch of tools and sheets metal all over the ground" Sigh" It was just a raccoon made a mess too "Yawn" ill clean it tomorrow im to tired to do it right now wait….. those sheets of metal were all the way on the other side of the shed how did they get there?… hmm maybe I'm just imagining things. "I turn the shed light off and close the door and return to inside again." Im going to bed now "but then my computer made a beeping sound it was a camera with motion censor in the woods just outside my house." Come on what could it be this time. I go to my computer and look on the camera." nothing… ill try rewinding it. "I rewind the camera and it doesn't see anything, I then notice that several motion censors in my house went off when I was running out." Wait how did the censors in here go off there no else here but me…. "I check the cameras at all the times the censors go of and none of them have anything or do they?" Is there a glitch in the sys….. hang on what is that. "on one of the censors a door was opened without anyone near it." How did that open I wasn't even here and there's no one around it? Wait a minute. "I change to a camera that had been triggered where a light was, I rewind a play it and on the floor at the time it went off a shadow can be seen of someone walking but disappears when they get out of the light." Gotcha so your invisible that means he must be looking for something or me and might try to kill me if I stay in the light I can see him and have a chance. "Suddenly a blackout happens and all electronics that are plugged in shut off, heavy foot steps can be heard and a figure wearing what looks to be O.D.S.T. armor appears the armor has glowing red marking that look like its bloody and there are chains wrapped around his arm, on his shoulder is a red circle with a cracked lightning bolt inside it."

Who are you? "I say as I back away. In a raspy/demonic voice he says." Call me Nexu…..

Blacks pov:

ERROR ERROR RECORDING CORRUPTED ERROR ERROR, "says a the device" Aww come on, it was getting interesting anyway I should probably see if this thing can find out where chase is now. "he scrolls through the options and finds locator option." Here we go it says hes this way. "he follows the direction it tells him and puts it away when he finds the trail again."

AXLs pov:

Angel just give it up you cant open by attacking it, why haven't you tried to hack it were literally digital creatures it would child's play for me. "Angel looks at him in anger." don't make me mad, "angels says." Whatever just step aside. "Walks up to the truck and opens a hologram in front of him he then proceeds to get pass the fire walls with ease" see told you piece of cake. "Axl reaches the last fire wall and is almost done with it but then everything stops." Huh why isn't working anymore? "a robotic voice from the truck says" WARNING WARNING HACKER DETECTED ACTIVATING OFFENSIVE FIRE WALL. Uhhh what? " On the hologram there is only 2 number left 01 but then the fire wall starts to rewrite it self at slowly but then it picks up speed and goes past the fire wall that was already in place and keeps writing code and then Axl and angel get really confused on how this truck has a fire wall that rewrites itself, Axl shut the hologram off realizing he has no hope of even denting it as it hasn't stopped and it adjusted its coding to stop his hacking attempts." well that happened uhh angel have you ever seen that before. No I dont think so wait chase talked about to before I don't remember much about what he said about it, wait a minute… "angel backs up looks at the side of the truck and there's a blue symbol but most of it is covered dirt and dry mud, angel then proceeds to clean the side off making sure not to set off the electric shield he then stands back and looks at the symbol, he face shows he is very surprised." That's the Digi-Thunder symbol which means that chase is in the Digiworld, this is great! "Angel says in excitement" Wait what if he's hurt or badly injured he not as strong as us oh no no no "angel starts to worry." Hey angel relax he will be fine remember while he isn't as strong as us he does know more about fighting and surviving alone than us remember he's literately trained for almost the exact same situations but we do need to find him.

Me: sorry about the long wait and I wonder who the demonic figure I met was and why did I stop using all my equipment I made for digi-thunder

Axl: hey chase what to go spar angel and black aren't as good with swords as me and you?

Me: sure but don't cheat this time

Axl: tripping you with my tail is not cheating

Me: ok fine then and I suppose using my HUD to tell me where you gonna strike isn't cheating either?

Axl: fine you made your point, until next time readers.


	5. Characters sheet1

Story Character List #1

Characters so far

Chase/me: 5'10" Is a human that currently wears customized S.W.A.T. Armor with a blue markings and a symbol of a blue circle and a blue lighting bolt, his armor is made of a titanium alloy but doesn't cover his entire body. Seems to be able to craft something for most situations, good at persuasion, crafting, any range, survival, and Strategy.

Current weapon: Custom Pistol, Storm Blade, several kinds of grenades, and Martial Arts.

Kristian: Chase high school friend, he has long dark brown hair, he is an Astronomer.

Commander Shade:?

Officer Shimmer:?

Angel: 6'2" Is a Renamon with light blue gloves instead of yin yang's on his gloves there is a black circle with a white triangle, he is shy and caring. Good at climbing almost anything and making friends.

Moves:

Power Paw: punches or kicks the user with a blue burning paw

Shining Diamond Storm: A normal diamond storm with a blinding effect.

Blood Rage: when him or someone he cares about is in extreme danger or on the brink of death.

AXL: 6'2" Is a black Renamon with green gloves, Black army pants with a desert eagle holstered on the sides of his hips as well as a sword on his back he also wheres black army boots that he has remodeled to fit his feet. He likes to eat a lot and meet new people, but he can be very unaware of how someone is feeling. Good at escaping, and navigating.

Moves:

Duel eagle: He fires his desert eagles at the target he can hit 2 targets at once but he not that accurate.

Power Katana: He pulls out his sword which becomes enveloped in a green flame that can burn through most materials.

Show Stopper: The opponent loses all abilities

Black: 6'3" Is a black virus Renamon with red gloves, he likes to help others no matter who they are however he like to keep his distance from others and doesn't like to talk to others. Good at stealth and intimidation.

Moves:

Dark diamond storm is a normal diamond storm which has a shadow effect that can slow down or kill depending on what he wants it to do and how strong the opponent is.

Shadow shuriken: throws 2 shuriken's that can rip through light armor they are lethal depending on where they hit

Twister paw: a black flame starts to swirl around his paw like a drill which can punch through heavy armor this move is risky due to he has to be very close to the target and it is hard to control.

Shadow Blend: he become almost invisible but his eyes give off a faint glow and can be seen clearly by enemies who can use thermal vision or x-ray vision.

Teleportation: all Renamon's can do this.

Tommy: A digimon tamer not much is known about him at this time.

Koto: Tommy's digimon not much is known about him at this time.

Twilight: Nothing is known about her

Moves:

Healing aura: Speeds healing to extreme speeds, Rare.

Alexa: A blue Viximon with a lightning bolt design in her fur on her ears and tail, she cares a lot about her friends, she is very cautious, extremely shy, nervous, sometimes very bold.

Moves:

Static Shield: forms a light electric blue force field that can surround several people.

Shocker: Can surround her self in electricity causing any Enemies to be electrocuted.

Nexu# #######:

ERROR System Memory Corrupted ERROR

#o#es:

D#at# s##d#w: A##### f#r the U### #o #### un##tec### and #an #v## w##k ## some##es #h##o#*

Scrambled message: CE#O NI#D EM


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

All I ever wanted was a friend.

Me: hello there glad you guys could make it. "look at the readers"

Sorry for not posting for awhile. I've been pretty busy.

Anyways on ton the story.

My Pov

Time Night/Date Unknown/Unknown House.

Ughhh "I wake up feeling light headed, and really sore." What happened I thought I was dead.

"looks around and notices I'm in a bed its bigger than a king sized bed with red sheets and a big black soft blanket. there's a big window its day time and lightly raining outside." Where am I? And where can I buy a bed this comfy? "I sit up and am instantly filled with pain." ahhhhh fuck fuck ow ow ow ah ah ah ow! Oh god that hurt. "sits up on the side of the bed and i notice bandages all over my body." Well then lets see where is my stuff? "I get up and look around the room the walls are painted a sea-foam color, the ceiling is white, and the floor is wood, I find my big army survival knife it has a black leather handle with a blue line swirling around and a black blade edged with a steel color." well here's something. I then try to go to the door but trip and catch myself on a dresser." Ow dam I'm still not completely ready to fight again or even walk far, I need a to rest more. " I do my best to stand back up and hobble over to the bed I get back in the bed and see some sorta blue ball it looks familiar. I go to reach for it but then the blue ball thing moves and a tail moves away from its face it yawns and eyes opens its eyes which are white with light blue iris's and black pupil's." AHH! "I yell in surprise and fall off the bed on to the hard wood with a loud crash, causing me to scream in extreme pain!"

Alexa Pov

Time Day/ Date 02/16/2023/Max's House

"I am watching over Chase from a table on the right side of the bed while Tommy the boy that help scare off the remaining Goblimon was wrapping bandages around him." I...Is he going to be okay? "I say with a worried voice." Yes he going to be fine but he has taken quite a beating I don't imagine he well be waking up till a couple hour and he will not be able to move much until he heals from his wounds but Twilight was able to speed up the time it takes for his broken bones to heal he they should be healed by tomorrow, says Tommy. I should have been there for him its my fault that he got hurt he's my partner a.. an.. and I let him get hurt. "I look down and tears start to form in my eye's." Hey its alright its not your fault he knew the risk of saving me and Koto, also you saved him if you hadn't reached him he would have been a goner and I'm sure that he will still like you, because from what you've told me about him he wont blame you, says Tommy. I really hope your right. "My eyes aren't watery anymore." Hey why sleep on the bed with him I'm sure he would appreciate the company, says Tommy. A.. are you sure I don't want to hurt him or scare him. You'll be fine, Tommy says. O.. Ok. "I jump from the dresser on to the bed, Tommy leaves the room and I curl up near Chase and fall asleep."

(5hours later) "I wake up and take my tail away from face and yawn." AHHH,"Chase screams and falls off the bed with a loud crash and then screams in pain!" Huh? Oh no! "I run to the side of the bed he fell off of." Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare.

My pov

Time Night/Date Unknown/Unknown House

"The Blue ball thing runs to the side of the bed." Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare, it said.

"It appears on the edge of the bed it looks worried. I try to get up but it hurts too much to move from the fall, so I back up to the wall and put my back against it." S.. s.. st… stay back! "I stutter." Please don't be scared I'm sorry I'm not going to hurt you, it says. O.. ok.. what are you? I'm a viximon my names Alexa, says Alexa. My names chase I'm a human. "She giggles at me saying that." I know what you are, I was looking for you the other day but all I found was a helmet on the ground, she says. Oh I.. I was hanging from a branch really high up and hurt my leg on the fall. Oh I'm sorry I didn't help you, she says. "I pull a picture out of my pocket with a picture of a picture of a blue viximon under tree sleeping in a helmet." I..i.. is this you? "I show her the picture." I cant see it from here that well can I come closer? Y.. ye.. yes. "I stutter nervously. She hops down and walks over and looks at the picture." Yes It is where did you get this? It was my second drawing of my OC Alexa or you I guess do you like it? "She smiles." I love it your a very good artist, she says. Thank you. "The door burst open hitting my left side." MOTHER FUCKER! "I yell in pain." Oh shit sorry about that, says Tommy. Oh my god luck is not on my side today, help me up and tell me where the bathroom is. That's a little demanding to someone who just saved says Tommy. "Tommy helps me to my feet and puts his arm under my shoulder so I don't fall." Well I wouldn't need saving if I didn't save you. Fair enough, says Tommy.

Few minutes later.

"I get back into the bed and Alexa hops up on to the bed then Tommy closes the and Alexa lays down on the right side of me on a pillow." "I try to go back to sleep but cant I'm to nervous and uneasy because of being in a strange world and sore." Hey Alexa why were trying to find me? Because I wanted to be your friend and I've been watching you for a long time now you always seemed so lonely and I didn't want you to be alone anymore, she says. "She says while looking at me, and notices my uneasiness." Are you alright, she ask. Um no not really I'm just unsure on how to handle being in a different dimension and meeting something from a different dimension for the second time… What do you mean the second time, Alexa asks. "I look down." I would rather not talk about it. "I start to get tears in my eyes." Alexa can I pet your fur? I don't mean to come off weird but I.. I'm scared. "She looks at me with caring eyes." Sure you can, she says. "She hops off the pillow and walks over to me and, I lay down on my right side with my pillow under my arm and stroke her fur with my left hand." Thank you and good night. "I fall asleep and then Alexa does after me."

Me: well that's the end of that chapter. Hope you guys like it. If you have feed back or constructive criticism please comment so that it can help me make it a bit better.

Until next time.


End file.
